


The Mistletoe Plan

by Krisser__kris



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-28
Updated: 2001-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas holiday story. Jim, mistletoe and an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistletoe Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Part of My Mongoose Ezine: Many Holiday Greetings of The Sentinel - Dec. 24, 2001
> 
> Many thank to Mary for the beta.
> 
> Thank to Patt for the art and encouragement.

**The Mistletoe Plan**

**By Krisser**

 

Jim looked over at his sleeping partner, head slumped against the window on the drive back from Simon’s. He couldn’t get over Sandburg’s words at dinner.

Simon shared a tradition that his family had always participated in before their Thanksgiving feast. The question, what are you thankful for? Each person at the table would share their thought. Daryl had groaned, Henry had joked, but Sandburg answered so seriously.

“I’m thankful that I found a place for the first time. A place where I fit.” Then Sandburg had looked right at him, Jim Ellison. Jim still marveled at that.

Then his mind wandered. Of course he’s found a place……a place in my heart. That stopped him. Where did that come from? 

For the rest of the drive home, Jim pondered that thought.

He pondered the thought over the next several weeks. He needed to know just where in his heart Sandburg was.

As the days passed, Jim had come to realize that it was his entire heart. Not a corner was left unoccupied by the bouncy anthropologist.

The man was more than his guide and friend, he had become his lifeblood.

Now, what to do about it.

Last year, Sandburg had told him it was about friendship. Now, he would have to figure out if Blair could want more.

Jim watched his partner, checked his responses and he always seemed genuinely glad to see him.

Simon’s Christmas party was Friday. Jim put his plan together.

\-----

Blair had on a Christmas green, crushed-silk shirt, untucked. His jeans were a black, brush-denim. Jim wanted to touch, touch all over, so instead he stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled. “Ready?”

“Yeah, here, you take the dip. I’ll carry the exchange gifts.” Blair returned the smile and couldn’t help admiring the way the soft gray cords and white knit sweater hugged his partner’s body.

Jim left the heater running as he dashed back upstairs after telling Blair that he had forgotten Daryl’s gift. Ten minutes later he was back, “Sorry, I had to wrap it.”

The party was a good mix of food, drink and company. The casual air allowed them to leave the stress of their jobs behind, letting them share the funny and ridiculous situations they encountered, too.

The gift exchange was a riot, especially when Jim drew the Rogaine hair builder. Simon drew the stress-relief squeeze balls that seemed to resemble the Ellison/Sandburg team. Blair drew throat aids for chatterboxes and Brown got a book, ‘Ten Tips That May Get You A Date’. He laughed as he threw a dirty look at his partner, Rafe.

Connor drew, ‘Yank Sayings and When To Really Use Them’. Joel picked an ostrich recipe book and Rafe drew a pamphlet, ‘How To Really Dress In A Dapper Way’.

Rhonda was trying to avoid her turn by doing the clean up in the kitchen. So, the crew brought in the only item left, a music box that played the theme from Jaws. 

After singing Christmas carols, people moved around to get their pie and coffee. Jim maneuvered Blair to the window alcove, he pointed out the snow-covered trees. He shared with his guide that he could hear the icicles break and fall to the ground. Blair was caught by the spoken visual.

H watched as the Ellison/Sandburg team stood in front of the window box, “Hey, our first captives,” he called out as he pointed to the two men that stood beneath the mistletoe. Everyone turned to see who had to share the first kiss. H dared the detective, “Bet you’re too chicken to kiss Blair in front of all of us.”

Jim looked at his co-workers, then down at Blair’s embarrassed face, “Really?”

Blair saw the twinkle in Jim’s eye and relaxed, Jim wasn’t mad or embarrassed. Jim felt his partner calm and pulled him closer. He lowered his head and claimed the lips he’d been dreaming of since Thanksgiving.

Soft lips yielded as soon as he made contact. Taste exploded for the sentinel and he momentarily forgot he had an audience. Cat calls and wolf whistles dragged him back to the here and now.

Blair continued to look so kissable that Jim almost went in for seconds. Blair didn’t push him away or redden in discomfort. Jim knew that his plan had supplied the answer he needed.

Blair was actually bemused. He now had the taste of Jim on his lips and he found himself not wanting to drink anything else so he wouldn’t loose it. Grade school or what? Blair smiled up at his partner. He was hoping Jim would do it again. Maybe he could get caught under the holiday parasite again. He felt a stirring in his groin and headed for the coffee so he wouldn’t embarrass Jim by jumping him. 

The two men stayed close the rest of the evening. Legs brushed as they sat, shoulders touched as they walked and Jim kept a guiding hand on Blair’s back as they weaved through the crowd.

Major Crimes’ day shift was checking their office romance pool sheet.

The drive home was made in a companionable silence. Jim followed just behind Blair as they exited the elevator and Blair used his key to open the door. The sight that greeted him caused him to gasp, then go silent in awe.

The loft was blanketed in mistletoe. 

Above the door, on the lamps, along the stairwell even strung across the front room. Mistletoe hung everywhere. It could prove impossible to find an area to stand without being underneath it.

Blair walked in and stood still with a huge grin on his face, he turned to watch his partner. Jim watched Blair’s expressive face and returned the smile.

“I figure it could take the rest of the night to get a kiss under each and every token,” Blair speculated aloud.

“If you play it right, it could take the rest of your life to complete that task,” Jim’s husky voice offered. 

“I’ll play it any way you want to. I’m yours.” Blair moved closer to his guy.

Jim’s heart danced in his eyes, “Mine.”

“Oh, yeah.” Blair brought Jim’s head down and claimed his sentinel’s lips under the closest mistletoe token.

Jim pulled him closer, pressing their bodies tight together and it was a long while later before they even considered moving on to the second token.

fini


End file.
